


Missing You Baby

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [17]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hungary 2020, M/M, Quarantine, Reunions, missing daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Lewis is missing his daughter as he nears the end of a triple header and it's safe to say that his daughter misses him.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Series: Paddock Baby [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Missing You Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirage11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirage11/gifts).



> Hello all! Here is another prompt where I was asked by Mirage11 if I would possibly write some more Lewis/Nico and whilst I don't particularly like writing about this pairing, the Hungary Grand Prix gave me an idea to write something so here it is. I'm not going to lie, I can't entirely remember if it was in Hungary where Nico was seen in the background on a billboard after Lewis won the race. Regardless of whether or not it was in Hungary, this is fanfiction so I can say whatever within reason. I hope you all enjoy as this is the last prompt I've been given so if I write any more stories for this series, it will be my own thoughts and ideas but please feel free to leave prompts in the comments! I shall leave this series open until I run out of ideas!

Nico kept glancing between the TV and the baby mat. His 8 month old daughter was wriggling around on the play mat on her stomach just in front of the couch where he could keep an eye on her as she was quick when she was crawling or rolling about. The Hungarian Grand Prix was on which was the third race of the 2020 calendar and the final race of the first triple header of the season. Once this race was over, Lewis would finally be coming home after being away for three races. Nico’s attention was back on his daughter when she let out a little gurgle. The German smiled down at her.

“Do you not want to watch Daddy race, princess?” He asked.

Ellie just gurgled again and batted her hand on her play mat as she looked away to play with her teddy. Nico shook his head fondly and went back to watching the race. He didn’t really blame Ellie for playing and not focussing on the race. He would be sure to hide that little fact from Lewis. It was now the point in the race where they were more than halfway through and Lewis had been leading the race since lap 1 so unless something went wrong with the car, there was no chance of anyone else winning other than Lewis. Ellie had actually been sitting on Nico’s lap at the start of the race but after a couple of laps, she grew restless and Nico placed her on her play mat. He didn’t mind that Ellie was busy playing as it meant he could focus more on the race. 

When it came to the final lap, Nico was getting excited and Ellie just watched on as her papa’s smile grew as Lewis came closer to another victory. She was too busy shoving her teddy into her mouth. When Lewis crossed the finish line, Nico cheered and startled Ellie until he calmed down slightly as he leaned over to pick her up.

“Daddy won, bubba! Daddy won!” He exclaimed.

Ellie just stared at him and his smile softened before he leaned in to kiss her cheek. He completely forgot that he had placed a camera on top of the TV which was now broadcasting live as he couldn’t travel to commentate. He turned Ellie around in his arms so that she was facing the TV and jiggled her about so that she would smile. The baby giggled and Nico wrapped an arm around his daughter as he raised a fist up in the air for victory, hoping that Lewis would see it at some stage as he was now featured on one of the billboards in Budapest. 

His daughter rubbed her eyes and clutched at her teddy as she tried to snuggle closer to Nico.

“Are you tired, darling? You can have a nap once we watch daddy’s podium.” He cooed.

He cradled his daughter in his arms as he watched the post race interviews of the top 3 and finally the podium. He was so happy for Lewis and he made a mental note to message him once he had put Ellie down for her nap. It was when the champagne started to spray on the TV, that Ellie grew more restless as she kicked her little legs in frustration as she was now really tired. 

“It’s alright, bub. Let’s go.”

Nico stood up and rocked Ellie in his arms before making his way to her room. He was looking forward to enjoying time with Lewis and Ellie once the Brit had returned but he just had to wait. He placed the baby in her cot and watched as she lost the battle with sleep and her eyes drifted shut. Upon returning to the lounge, he grabbed his phone and sent a message to Lewis:

Congratulations baby! You were amazing! Ellie and I are so proud of you! We can’t wait for you to come home! We love you so much!

He made dinner for himself and ignored his phone, aware that Lewis would have a lot to do and would probably not reply anytime soon.

Lewis did in fact reply after Ellie had woken up from her nap. Nico had only just returned to the lounge when he heard his phone ringing and he quickly grabbed it before he slumped down on the sofa with Ellie still in his arms. He answered the video chat and smiled as Lewis smiled back at him.

“Hey, champ.” Said Nico happily.

Lewis’ smile softened at that. 

“Is someone awake from their nap?” He asked.

Nico laughed as he looked down at his daughter who was sleepily cuddling into his chest. He tickled her stomach slightly to get her attention.

“Hey, Ellie, who’s that?” 

Ellie looked at the screen and let out a babble of excitement, bouncing on her papa’s lap as she pointed at Lewis.

“Hey, sweetheart! Daddy misses you, I’ll be home soon.” Lewis said softly.

Nico kissed his daughter’s temple as he let Lewis talk about the race. They hadn’t actually been on the phone that long when Nico heard someone in the background, presumably a member of the team that wanted Lewis. Whilst he was disappointed to be taken away from his partner yet again, he knew that he needed to let Lewis get on with things and then he would be home sooner. Lewis himself was disappointed at having to cut short the call.

“I need to go.” Said Lewis regretfully.

Nico nodded and looked down at Ellie.

“Are you going to wave to daddy, Ellie? He needs to go, we’ll see him soon.”

He lifted Ellie’s hand to wave to Lewis who waved back in return but unfortunately that upset Ellie who was a smart baby and knew that the hand waves meant goodbye and she didn’t want to say goodbye to her daddy. She began to whimper and wriggle in Nico’s arms. The German looked back at Lewis and he knew that Lewis would get upset as well so he had to end the call quickly.

“We love you. Safe journey home, we’ll see you soon.” Nico said softly.

Lewis smiled sadly and blew his daughter a kiss.

“I love you both. I’ll see you soon.” He replied.

The call got cut and Lewis’ face disappeared from the screen which meant that real tears fell from Ellie’s eyes as her daddy was no longer there.

“Shh, shh. It’s alright baby.”

Nico cradled his daughter closer to his chest as he tried to comfort her, it was in these moments that he wished Lewis could just teleport straight home.

When Lewis did return home, it was in the early hours of the next day and he was exhausted but he was now able to spend time with his family before another triple header. He let himself into the apartment and was met by both darkness and silence. Dumping his suitcase and bag at the door, he headed towards his bedroom. His heart skipped a beat as he noticed that Nico was sleeping on his side of the bed. He walked over to the bed and ran a hand through Nico’s hair as he quietly sat down beside him. Nico groggily woke up to the feeling of a hand in his hair and he was still half asleep that it took him a moment to realise who was sitting beside him.

“Hey champ.” He said softly.

Lewis smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He pulled back and laughed gently as Nico struggled to keep his eyes open.

“We’re so proud of you.” Nico said sleepily.

“Thank you.” 

Lewis was about to get up so that he could get changed and climb into bed beside Nico when there was a little cry from the baby monitor. Nico tried to climb out of the bed but Lewis pushed him down.

“Stay here, I’ve got her.” Lewis insisted.

He made his way to his daughter’s room and shook his head fondly as the cries began to grow louder. He had missed this. Slowly making his way into the room, he looked around and remembered his daughter’s room and it hadn’t changed since he had been away. Finally, he reached the cot and he peaked over to look down at his baby.

“Guess who’s back, Ellie pie?” He cooed.

Ellie stopped crying immediately and made grabby hands and she kicked her legs happily. Lewis chuckled as he leaned down to pick up his daughter. She clutched at his t-shirt as he ran a hand over her back.

“I’ve missed you so much, baby girl.” 

After a minute or two, he headed over to the changing table and placed Ellie on top of it and he tickled her when she whined to distract her. Once he determined that she didn’t need another nappy, he picked her back up and headed to the cot so his daughter could go back to sleep. However, Ellie wasn’t having any of it. When she was placed on her back, she whined and began to fuss until Lewis gave in and picked her up, letting the baby snuggle into him.

“You can sleep with us, bubba, don’t worry, you’re getting your own way.”

Lewis took Ellie to his room and in that time he had been away, Nico had fallen back to sleep. Ellie was drifting off again and so Lewis had to carefully maneuver himself to get into the bed without disturbing her. Nico woke up when Lewis settled down in bed with a snoozing baby in the middle. 

“Just this once.” Lewis said.

Nico huffed.

“You know that’s not going to happen, she’s going to be in this bed every night until you go away again.” Replied Nico sleepily.

Lewis winked and Nico snorted. The German didn’t argue as he knew that he wouldn’t win. Lewis was the big softy after all and Ellie had him wrapped her little finger. He let his eyes close as he fell back asleep in the company of his daughter and partner. Lewis watched his family sleep for a moment. He wished he could treasure this forever but he knew that before long, he would be away on another triple header without anyone else to accompany him besides members of the team. For now, he had to savour in the moment and treasure his time with his family.


End file.
